Wish
by Perpetual Sonata
Summary: Because it was her last wish, and he was her brother Nonincest GaarTem [Oneshot]


**Wish**

**Summary: **Because it was her last wish, and he was her brother Nonincest GaarTem

Fanfiction - Normal

* * *

Although it was subtle, his sister had always cared more for him than anyone else, more than anyone should've, more than anyone would've approved.

She hid it well, pretending to not care about him, avoiding him, but all the kind things, how his bear would magically get sown back, how he always seemed to get back his lost or stolen things, how he always had a snack after dinner which would mysteriously disappear when he went back into the room once it was finished.

And as he held her in his arms, she was bleeding to death.

'That was stupid'

He murmured.

'Just because I am know a Jinchuurik-less Kazekage doesn't mean I don't have any skills'

Temari smiled and hugged him

'You're not my Kazekage'

Gaara looked at her, surprised.

'You're my brother'

Gaara looked at her and looked down. Some brother

'Tell Baki thanks for training with us and sticking with us'

Temari then continued

'Tell…Kankuro that I love him, and to not forget to exercise so he becomes a fatty'

She almost whispered, a smile on her lips, then followed by a red tinge

'Tell Shikamaru I totally approve if he decided to go out with Ino, and that I love him, and he's one of the most special people in my life'

Gaara waited, he knew there was more

'Tell Tenten to tell Sakura to shove off and to hurry up and elope with the Hyuuga, and tell her she is strong, much stronger then before, and that I saw her as the sister I never had'

Gaara nodded and lowered his head, but he was stopped

'Gaara'

He looked into his sister's dark teal eyes, they were much more darker and greener but still, it was alike.

'I'm so sorry'

'What are you talking about? I'm the one who-'

He was silenced as she smiled

'We never got to do brother sister stuff when we were younger and a part of me now regrets it to the extent I sometimes felt like killing myself, I know Kankuro feels the same way, so, be more…social towards him yea?'

Gaara nodded.

Temari smiled

'And Gaara, please this isn't your fault, don't blame yourself. I want you to know I love you, otoutou.'

His eyes widened in surprise, she had never, _ever _called him that

'I can't tell you how I feel, it's unexpressable, but I want you to know that I've never thought of you as a monster, I know Kankuro doesn't either, he's just scared and jealous of you. And…please, Gaara, take care and know what Yashmaru said was a lie, Mother loved you, Gaara, I saw the way she looked at you when she was pregnant.'

Gaara nodded, and they didn't speak but he hoped reinforcements would find their way quickly, but he knew it was the end of Temari, and hung his head.

* * *

'Gaara' 

Temari choked and he was instantly by her side, getting her water, but she pushed it away.

'Gaara, listen, I'm not scared to die'

He shook his head, she couldn't die, shouldn't die, wouldn't die

But she placed a hand where his love symbol on his forehead was and he froze, it was a bad memory

'Gaara. Do me a favour, yeah?'

He listened

'Scatter my ashes with Kankuro in the midpoint of Konoha and Suna, 'kay?'

Temari croaked out, he couldn't so anything but he nodded, she smiled, and then, just…stopped breathing. Stopped living

* * *

Gaara looked at the ashes floating in the wind and thought it was a fitting way, after all, Temari was a wind-user. He looked around and saw everyone somber, and he then continued to stare at the drifting ashes. 

He saw Nara from the corner of his eye sitting at the furtherest seat from Yamanaka and didn't say anything, he knew what Temari had said, he told everyone Temari's last words, except for the things directed at him.

Gaara regarded Tenten, she wasn't looking at Hyuuga but at the weapon Temari had left her, Temari's favourite san-hoshi fan, the one used to defeat Tenten at the first Chuunin exams and the one that forged their friendship, Tenten held it like it would break at any moment, she had her hair down in respect to Temari, and ignored it when Haruno say something loud to Hyuuga, who had his eyes on he the whole time

He felt the urge to go collect the ashes and preserve them, keep them intact, a memory of Temari, and a way to revive her if one was ever found, but he knew better than to defy her last wish, but his face must have been like an open book because Kankuro, who stood next to him started, fairly emotional as well.

'You did the right thing, Gaara, she loved you, she would've killed herself it was you, and she would've wanted to be left this way, Gaara'

He watched, along with the others as Temari's ashes scattered and spread, he let them fly, because it was her last wish.

* * *

Dawn Horizon 


End file.
